casperfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Casper’s Scare School: The Lost School
Casper’s cousin, Spooky took him, Ra and Mantha to the strange place which they’ve never seen before. Plot Casper and his school mates Ra and Mantha were having their lunch time as they are taking about how they can pretend to scare Casper’s fleshy best friend, Jimmy Bradley and they have to protect him from being bully by Norman and his gang. After lunch, Casper, Ra and Mantha heard a strange voice come from this place of the teacher lounge and it’s Casper’s cousin, Spooky and he grabbed Casper and told him about a school which is lost somewhere in the forbidden forest. And then suddenly, the school bells ring for gym class so Casper returns to Ra and Mantha so they have to go to gym class. The gym class is about to begin with Coach Frankengymteacher as he is very bossy to train the students to chase fleshies as they chase the dummy fleshy so rast and then suddenly there was some large creature that all teachers and students have never seen before and they are called “The Titans” and they are very biggest evils creatures of all so they destroy Scare School as the students and staffs run away from the titains. As they are trying to get away from those titans, Spooky have Casper, Ra and Mantha escape and taking them to somewhere safe in the forbidden forest, they see Spooky and Poil whose told them that those titans were trying to kill them and the other students and staffs so Spooky and Poil can take Casper, Ra and Mantha somewhere safe as Casper’s Scare School rivalry, Thatch is watching them so he must warn the two headed masters of Scare School, Alder and Dash. As the Scare School Students and Staffs are safe from those titans, Thatch told Alder and Dash that two more ghosts have rescued Casper, Ra and Mantha from the titans. Alder and Dash can not believe it’s Spooky and Poil have returned to save his cousin and they’ve been expelled from Scare School and get sent to the Lost School. Alder and Dash didn't know that the Lost School is somewhere in the forbidden forest and that’s where Spooky and Poil taken Casper, Ra and Mantha so they all must find them in the forbidden forest immediately. Meanwhile Casper, Spooky, Poil, Ra and Mantha see a portal as they walk inside of it and they are all in the lost world so they are going to find the lost school when they first meet Spooky‘s Lost School Friends “Molty the Troll, Bobie the Night Elf and Agile the Changeling” and they can Spooky and Poil to take Casper, Ra and Mantha to the Lost School to be safe from the titans. The gang has made their way to the Lost School and meet the headmistress of the Lost School, “Alisterae "Addie" Armourius” and she seen kind to Casper and his two friends and Spooky told her that the titans attack Scare School because everyone are all in trouble so Addie has an idea to stop the titans and she told all the teachers and staffs to Category:Animated films Category:Movies